Dancin' With the Fladingos!
'Dancin' With the Fladingos! '''is the 8th episode of Season 8. Summary Jake and Kwazii skydive down to the paradise realm of the Fantasy Forest to witness the mating dances of the fladingos. The crew then shows off their dances, all except Sofia, who says that dancing is not her thing, but the pirate pals are confident that she can, and then think that the birds of paradise are the best inspiration for her. When they come up to the fladingos, Sofia finally decides to give dancing a try, but she and a few fladingos get captured by fashion designer Cruella De Vil henchmen, Horace and Jasper, for Cruella so she can make a gown made of the feathers and fur of the fladingos. Plot The episode begins with the pirate pals, Kwazii, and Jake, descending from the Gup-TD into the rainforests of Fantasy Forest and get tangled in the canopy, where Kwazii finds a Peamoth, one of several species of the most beautiful Fantasy Forest animals. Jake and Kwazii explain to the rest of the crew that the beautiful Fantasy Forest animals perform courtship dances. Afterwards, the Disney Junior Club perform their own dance moves, all except for Sofia, who thinks she does not know how to dance. The pirate pals try to convince her to at least try, but Sofia refuses. Thinking that the beautiful Fantasy Forest animals might be the key to get Sofia to start dancing, Captain Jake and Kwazii head off to find some inspiration. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil orders her henchmen, Horace and Jasper, to find some beautiful Fantasy Forest animals so she can use their feathers and/or fur to make a gown. The pirate pals encounter a Swan Prince singing. A Swan Princess arrives, and the Swan Prince dances and tries to charm the female. Kwazii names it Charming because of what appears to be a charming prince. However, Charming's dance moves neither impress the Swan Princess nor inspire Sofia to try dancing. Jake and Kwazii move on and find a Fladingo preparing a lek, which Kwazii names Flamenco. Then paradise parrots arrive. Sofia, who finished two Fladingo Discs, arrives and tosses the pirate pals their Magical Creature Power Suits with the discs already inserted into them. Then, all the fladingos tuft out their fur and feathers, squawking and dancing. Jake hands Sofia his suit so she can dance like the fladingos. At first, she refuses to dance, but Sofia decides to try while the pirate pals are not looking. She activates Jake's Suit and tries dancing, but she and a few other fladingos are bagged by Horace and Jasper. Jake and Kwazii, realizing that Sofia and the fladingos are missing, call Sheriff Callie, who finds out that she is in Cruella's jet. Inside the jet, Horace and Jasper try to lock Sofia and the fladingos into an over-sized birdcage, but the lock refuses to close. Sofia opens the cage, and the fladingos make a mess of Cruella's plane. Kwazii then arrives in his Paradise Parrot Creature Power Suit to distract Horace, Jasper, and Cruella. Jake tries to free Sofia and the fladingos, but Cruella notices and places both Jake and Kwazii in suspended animation. To save everyone, Sofia tufts her feathers and fur and starts dancing. As she comfortably gets the hang of flamenco dancing, the fladingos dance along with her to impress Kwazii. Horace and Jasper dance as well, but due to their massive strength and weight, the jet shakes. Stuff gets further tossed around, causing the suspended animation beams to end up destroyed, releasing both the pirates, who release the fladingos after Cruella admits defeat. At the Gup-TD, Sofia comfortably dances along with the pirate pals without a Suit, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Cruella De Vil, Horace, and Jasper: To make a gown out of the Fladingoes’ feathers and fur Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Birds of a Feather from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Complete Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 8 episodes based on cartoons